


Forbidden Love

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, dramione - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden love is always the hardest to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

“Look Granger,” Millicent Bulstrode calls from the back of the potions room, the rest of the Slytherins already sniggering. “somebody put your boyfriend in this jar.”

“Ignore her.” Harry whispers to Hermione, the pig nosed Slytherin girl waving a pickled weasel around in the air, desperately trying to get Hermione’s attention.

“She’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” Ron adds, making a very rude gesture at her.

“It’s as if you don’t think I can see across the classroom Weasley.” Snape calls from his desk at the front of the room. “10 points from Gryffindor.”

“Ignore him.” Hermione whispers bitterly as Ron’s fists clench in frustration.

The moment the lesson is over, Harry, Ron and Hermione stuff their potions kits and books into their bag and rush out of the room. It was almost Christmas break and everyone was getting restless, the Slytherins becoming even more insufferable than usual. The three drop their bags off in the common room and head downstairs for dinner, all simultaneously sighing when they see a group of Slytherins approaching the Great Hall at the same time as them. Malfoy was heading the cohort, the always present smirk playing on his thin lips.

“Well look, it’s Potty, Weasel and the mudblood.” He sneers when they come face to face, Ron instantly surging forward with his fists raised.

“Ron stop it.” Hermione says, grabbing him and pulling him back. While Ron was undoubtedly stronger than he, he lets her drag him backwards.

“Didn’t see you in potions today Malfoy.” Hermione says, getting the attention off of Ron.

“Miss me did you, Granger?”

“Actually it was nice and quiet with you not sucking up to Snape every five seconds.”

“You just have to be the best at everything don’t you Granger. Perfect Granger-”

“What’s going on out here?” Hagrid has just walked in through the front doors, pausing when he saw the group of students facing off.

“Nothing professor.” Draco says in a drawl, turning and leading the others into the Great Hall.

“What was all that about?” Hagrid asks Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of whom are looking very angry.

“Just Malfoy being Malfoy.” Hermione says simply before the others can say anything. “Come on. Let’s go in.”

“Does Hermione seem…strange to you?” Harry whispers to Ron as they follow Hermione, who has stormed off into the Great Hall.

“I didn’t think you’d noticed, I didn’t want to say anything.” He replies out of the side of his mouth, sitting down opposite Hermione. Harry sits beside him and they both look at Hermione, who is suddenly very interested in the empty plate in front of her. She looks up and see’s both of them staring and her brows furrow.

“What?” She demands, glaring at them both.

“Nothing.” They both say quickly, thankfully distracted by the appearance of food in the table between them.

They eat mostly in silence, Ron and Harry making small talk just for something to do, while Hermione sits quietly and pushes her food around her plate. Occasionally, they will spot her looking up at something just over their shoulders, and flushing bright red. Every time they catch her, they spin around to see what she is looking at, but don’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
In fact, it takes almost the entire of the meal before Harry spots something out of the ordinary. The fourth time Hermione goes red, he turns in time and see’s that there is a gap in the crowd. He could see through the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw’s, and there in the gap at the Slytherin table, was Malfoy.

“Hermione, for the last time, what is making you go pink every five minutes?” Ron says in exasperation.

“Nothing I’m just hot.” She says, repeating the lie she had used every time they asked.

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that there is a gap through the table’s right in front of you where you can see Malfoy. Who is coincidentally looking this way right now?” Harry says, Ron jumping to turn in his seat and look at what Harry was talking about.

“Why are you making eyes at Malfoy?” Ron asks in absolute disgust, Hermione pinker than ever.

“I’m not ‘making eyes’ at anybody.” She says angrily, standing up. “I’m going to bed.”

“Fine.” Ron says.

“Fine!” She shoots back, storming off down the hall and out of the doors.

“He’s following.” Harry whispers, watching as Malfoy says something to Crabbe and Goyle, then stands and leaves the hall too.

“Should we…?” Ron questions.

“It can’t be…can it?” Harry replies.

“Maybe we should-”

“Let’s go.” Harry says quickly, and they both jump out of their seats and hurry down the room. By the time they make it into the entrance hall though, there is no sign of Hermione or Malfoy.

“We were being stupid. There’s no way.” Ron says, brushing it off. “She probably has just gone to bed.”

“Yeah. Yeah definitely. Did you want to go back to the common room?” Harry asks as the pair start walking up the stairs.

“Only if I can copy your Transfiguration essay.”

As the boys barter what homework can and can’t be copied, Hermione watches the broom cupboard just off the entrance hall that she had hidden in, sure that they would follow her. She opens the door a crack more, and, deeming it safe, steps out.

“This is a fun game Granger.” She hears the familiar voice call. “Can I hide next?”

Hermione looks around and spots Malfoy leaning casually against the wall a few doors down from her. She sighs and shuts the cupboards door behind her, looking around tentatively before moving towards him. “We need to talk.”

“Step into my office.” He says, nodding his head in the direction of the empty classroom to his right. Hermione sighs again and walks through the open door, her body tensing when she hears Malfoy shut the door behind them.

“Why were you winking at me so much at dinner?” She asks instantly, blurting the question out more forcefully than she had planned.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” He says, moving towards her slowly.

“No.” She shoots back, wanting to move but finding herself frozen to the spot.

“Come on Granger. You’re smart. You know what’s going on here.” Malfoy says, now only a few inches away from Hermione.

“I just…we can’t.” She says quietly, staring at the knot of his tie instead of looking at his face. “It would be wrong.”

“Would it though.” He says, and she can feel his breath on her face, warm and soft. Everything she knew was telling her to run, to leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

For so long she had been stealing furtive glances at Draco across the classroom, during dinner, anywhere she had the chance. It didn’t take Draco long to catch on. Quickly, the furtive glances were returned, and before long they were openly staring at each other. Neither were sure what to do with these feelings. Hermione knew Harry and Ron would never forgive her, and Draco knew his parents would never forgive him. But…if they didn’t know…

“I’m not sure.” Hermione mumbles, finally succumbing to the urge to look up, and finding Draco staring down at her. His usually cold, grey eyes seemed different. There was a shimmer in them that Hermione had never noticed before, never having been this close to him.

“Just think what we could do.” Draco mutters, taking that crucial last step forward, their robes brushing together. “What we could achieve together.”

“If we just…”

Draco makes the first slow, tentative move. Hermione’s heart quickens dramatically when she realises what is about to happen. She stays stock still, feeling Draco’s quick, nervous breath brushing against her face. She can hear him breathing, a slight tremble in his breath making him seem more human. This was a side to him she had never seen before. One she was sure he didn’t show too many people. His lips were so close to hers, she could almost feel them touching. So close, but not quite. So close-

“Oh.” A small voice rings through the painfully silent room. They hadn’t noticed a first year push open the door and freeze in the doorway. “I can come back.”

“You little-” Draco snarls, but the first year has already backed out of the room quickly, shutting the door.

“I have to go.” Hermione says, her feet finally unstuck. She rushed past Malfoy and wrenches open the door.

“But-” She hears him say, and turns to look back at him before leaving.

“Another time perhaps.” She says, not even convinced herself that her words were true.

“Another time.” He repeats, a reassured smile slipping onto his face, instantly softening his harsh features. Quickly realising his mistake, the smile is replaced by his usual scowl.


End file.
